


A New Found Kink

by aerosmiley219



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M, Kink, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Danny at home after the baby is born.  Danny breaks out a kink he's never shared with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Found Kink

Jordan was admiring her post-baby body after a quick shower in the floor length mirror in her bedroom, wearing only a thin blue silk robe and some lacy cotton panties to match. “You’re only as sexy as you feel,” she reminded herself with a big sigh while letting her fingers trail down her body. She was surprised at how quickly it had returned to normal, despite her breasts being three times their normal size, and, to be honest, how quickly her sex drive had returned.

She cocked her head to the side for what seemed like it’d be another perspective. She closed her eyes and decided she’d just enjoy the moment of silence and the feeling of her fingertips on her body.

Silently, Danny approached her from behind and ran his hand up her torso and rested it on her breast. He palmed it before tweaking a nipple.

She jumped but relaxed quickly, realizing just who was behind her, and rested her head back onto his shoulder and bit her lower lip.

“You scared me, you jerk! Feel how fast my heart is beating,” she said with a small grin.

He let out a low throaty laugh while his other hand traveled in the opposite direction, slowly moving her panties away from her lower abdomen. His hand slid between them to feel the mass of short wet curls between her thighs.

“We need to take care of this, baby,” he whispered into her ear, flicking it once.

“Hmm?”

“It’s been a while since you’ve groomed.”

“I know. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a minute to myself, never mind actually having an opportunity to be with you. I’m sorry,” she said, settling back into him.

“Oh don’t apologize. I guess I failed to mention I have a shaving kink. I’d love to shave you nice and clean before devouring your cunt.”

She giggled, feeling his cock twitch against her ass and with a grin she knew full well he wasn’t just saying that to get some sort of reaction. “Freak,” she said with a sigh.

“You know me too well. Go get comfortable on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Danny walked into the bathroom while Jordan went over to the bed to make herself comfortable. She laid back, head on a pillow trying to prepare herself for god knows what.

He came back with a towel, a fresh razor, a cup of water, some mild soap, a warm, wet washcloth and a big grin.

“Hips up,” he commanded. 

Jordan complied and Danny slid half of the towel under her hips.

Once she’d settled, she noticed he’s set a few items on the bed around her, including the soap.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured her, “I’ll do laundry later.”

She smiled and gave a quiet laugh thinking about how domesticated she’d become since becoming a mom.

Danny laid the warm wet towel over her pussy and left his hand cupping her mound, gently kneading, and left it until cools to just above room temperature. Once it did, he tossed it to the side for later use. He noticed how magnificent she smells and couldn’t help but run his tongue between her folds. Jordan bucked her hips and let out a low, appreciative moan.

He pulled away after a few minutes, remembering the overall goal. He placed one final kiss on her clit while reaching for the soap. His fingers grasped it and after dipping it in the cup of water he applied it to her waiting pussy. His fingers are slick and warm, swathed in soap, and he began slathering her short curls, ensuring he didn’t slide them into her, no matter how badly he wanted to. Reminding himself of his overall goal, he slid her legs apart and finished sudsing her up. He set the soap aside and took hold of the razor.

“Ready baby?”

Jordan swallowed hard and let out a breath, “yeah.” As hard as she’d tried, she couldn’t get past the thought of someone else down there with a razor. But, she loved and trusted this man, especially with her, rather, their, daughter, so she knew he’d take care of her, be gentle, and most of all, wouldn’t intentionally hurt her.

“Relax,” he said, attempting to soothe her fears. “I’ll talk you through it, okay?”

She nodded her head yes. “Yeah.”

“Good girl. The razor is going to be a bit cold at first, all right? But I’m going to go with the grain so if you jump, it’ll be okay.”

And with that he took the razor and slid it from her lower tummy to the top of her slit.

Jordan let out another breath, only this time, with the added stress attached to it. The scariest part, the beginning, was over. Danny knew what he was doing and now she felt she could relax a bit more.

Danny continued his ministrations with the razor, constantly rinsing, repositioning, and reapplying soap whenever necessary. Jordan noticed that he’d sort of stopped talking her through this, only giving a quiet, appreciative “mmm” here and there but it didn’t seem to matter since Danny seemed to be in his own little happy place. Several minutes later, he sat back to admire his work, after taking the once warm washcloth to clean her up.

“All done,” he said with a grin.

She sighed and before she could ask to see or even move her fingers down to inspect his work, his face was buried in her pussy. Jordan’s hips bucked against his face which almost seemed to spur him on deeper.

“Oh, god, Danny!” She moaned.

He grinned and with a gentle hum, began to flick her clit with his dexterous tongue. Jordan’s hands moved to his head and her fingers ran through his light brown curls, tugging as her orgasm got closer. Danny wrapped his arms around her hips, securing her position on the bed in front of him, and continued on despite the taste of the mild, unscented soap. Her wetness quickly overtook the bitter soapy taste and Danny relished it.

He slid two fingers into her and beckoned her to cum, wiggling his fingers in a come hither motion.

“Danny! Oh god!”

He smiled and rode out her orgasm as her hips bucked. If she didn’t know any better, Jordan could have sworn she felt his dimples pressed between into her thighs as she was coming down for her climax.

Danny pulled back and out of her as Jordan’s breathing began to return to normal and began placing gentle kisses on her thighs.

“Up,” he ordered.

Jordan’s eyes flew open and she looked at him. “Usually you let me lie here a little longer when I’m coming back down to earth. What gives?”

Danny chuckled. “Hips. Raise your hips so I can get the towel out from under you.”

“Oh. Sorry,” she said, with an embarrassed giggle, complying with his request.

He removed the towel and all of the grooming equipment and placed it on the bathroom floor, next to the pile of laundry.

Jordan closed her eyes and went back to feeling the after effects of an amazing orgasm. The chill of the room and her now hairless nether regions reached her. She responded with a chill and goosebumps. “Babe?” She called out.

“Yeah?” Came a voice at the foot of the bed. 

Her eyes flew open as she went to prop herself up on her elbows.

Danny had already disrobed and had begun crawling up the bed towards her, over top of her body.

“Oh,” she responded, somewhat surprised.

“What’s up?” He asked with a big grin while laying the full length of his body on top of hers, wiggling his hips to nudge her thighs further apart.

She laughed, “nothing. I was going to ask you to grab me a blanket so I could just lay here awhile but it looks like I’ve got something better.” She wrapped her legs around his hips, slowly pulling him into her, stopping once she felt his tip pressed against her bald pussy.

Jordan wrapped her arms around him in the same way and pulled him in for a kiss. “Fuck me,” she said against his lips. “Please?”

Danny moaned and smiled as his tongue made its way back into her mouth.

He lowered his hips, painfully slowly, and sank into her. He groaned and she whimpered. She hadn’t been with anyone since before the baby was born and she could feel it.

Danny saw the discomfort on her face and felt the tension in her body and stilled himself inside her. “Why don’t you get on top so you can control how deep I go?”

Jordan smiled. “Thank you!”

They switched positions, Danny lying prone on the bed, Jordan straddling him.

“Ready?” She teased.

“Yes. But take your time.”

She nodded her head and grabbed him by the base, once again slowly sliding him into her. Jordan took her time, letting her body adjust to his girth; her slit getting wetter with this new intrusion. Danny moved his hands to her hips and rested them there so as to act as though he was guiding her.

Throughout this whole time Danny never took his eyes off of her face. He loved watching every nuance appear, from pleasure to pain to uncertainty to everything in between and, finally, love.

Once Jordan had gotten all the way down to his base, fully sheathing him around her, she smiled and leaned forward, bracing herself on his chest. And with that, she slowly began to ride him. She’d forgotten how incredible this feeling was. She took her time, feeling every last inch of him inside her.

“Yes,” he hissed. “You feel so good, baby.”

Jordan smiled again and used that encouragement to continue on. She hadn’t been this timid about sex since she’d lost her virginity all those years ago but being with him was just what she needed. She started moving faster and riding him harder, grabbing his hands and placing them on her swollen breasts.

“Mmhmm,” she moaned nodding her head.

Danny took the hint and began kneading them, paying special attention to stay away from her too sensitive nipples.

Jordan’s fingers dug into Danny’s chest as she continued to ride him, getting closer and closer to another orgasm.

Their grunts filled the room.

He moved his hands back down to her hips, his fingers digging into them as he felt his orgasm near.

“Cum for me baby,” he groaned.

She whimpered and fell forward, kissing him hard, her tits pressing into his chest, their tongues tangling together with a new urgency. 

Danny couldn’t hold out any longer. She slammed her hips down into him and kept grinding as she saw the look of ecstasy wash over his face, her pelvis grinding into his hips providing that little extra pressure she needed to cum again.

Her inner walls squeezing him as they came together.

Their bodies sticky with sweat, Danny moved his hands up over her back and pulled her closer into him. Their hearts beating quickly and their breathing gradually slowing. They hadn’t been together like this in far too long and it was long overdue. 

It just felt right.

Their kisses turned gentle and meaningful. Jordan stretched out on top of him, sliding to one side, straddling him, but still maintaining as much bodily contact as possible.

“Mmm.”

“Me too,” she giggled.


End file.
